powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Power Rangers Turbo
"Power Rangers Turbo" fue la serie número 3 de los Power Rangers y quinta en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre abril y noviembre de 1997. Constó de 1 temporada y 45 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis Los acontecimientos comienzan justo al final de la película Power Rangers Turbo - The Movie. Después de la derrota de Maligore, los Power Ranger Turbo Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya y Justin reanudan sus vidas normales, pero son atacados una vez más por Divatox, que tiene un suministro infinito de detonadores y monstruos para amenazar a los ciudadanos de Angel Grove. Asi que los 5 deben continuar su lucha como Power Rangers Turbo. Cuando Alpha 5 y Zordon dejan la Cámara de Energía para regresar al planeta natal de Eltar, Alpha 6, Dimitria y el Blue Senturion les relevan en el cargo. Cuando la madre de Divatox, Mama D, sugiere que Tommy Oliver y sus amigos sean destruido para derrotar a todos los Power Rangers Turbo a la vez, todos son rescatados por cuatro nuevos amigos: T.J., Carlos, Ashley y Cassie. Los cuatro nuevos amigos son elegidos para convertirse en los nuevos Power Rangers Turbo cuando los veteranos se retiran, mientras que Justin permanece como el Blue Turbo Ranger. La trama se complica con la llegada del misterioso Phantom Ranger y el despiadado hermano de Divatox, el General Havoc. Cuando Havoc roba el Turbo Megazord, el Phantom Ranger le da a los Turbo Rangers nuevos RescueZords para ayudarlos a recuperar su propiedad robada, lo que les otorga aún más poder. Sin embargo, la tragedia y la devastación en última instancia le sucede a los Power Rangers Turbo. Los RescueZords y el Turbo Megazord son destruidos en batalla con el monstruo invencible Goldgoyle. Mientras Dimitria y Blue Senturion parten hacia el planeta Eltar, que está bajo el ataque de fuerzas malvadas, y la Power Chamber es invadida y destruida por los ejércitos de Divatox. La victoria de Divatox se ve interrumpida cuando es contactada por un mensajero de Dark Specter, quien le ordena que se marche al Planeta Cimmerio. Cuando los Power Rangers Turbo escuchan esto, se dan cuenta de que necesitan seguir a Divatox. Al llegar a NASADA, los Power Rangers Turbo comandan un transbordador espacial y lo lanzan en búsqueda de Divatox, aunque Justin no los acompaña ya que desea permanecer en la Tierra con su padre. La historia continúa ... con Power Rangers In Space. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Turbo Con cada una de las Turbo Keys (la fuente del poder de los Power Ranger Turbo creada por Zordon) en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers Tubo es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes cuando introduce su Turbo Key en su Turbo Morpher correspondiente Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Turbo recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas y los Turbo Zords unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Los Turbo Zords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. - ARMAMENTO POWER RANGERS TURBO: * Turbo Keys * Turbo Morphers * Auto Blasters * Turbo Blades * Turbo Lightning Sword * Turbo Thunder Cannon * Turbo Hand Blasters * Turbo Star Chargers * Turbo Wind Fire * Turbo Navigators * Turbine Laser * Turbo Carts * Lightning Cruiser * Storm Blaster - TURBO ZORDS: * Red Lightning Turbozord * Mountain Blaster Turbozord * Desert Thunder Turbozord * Dune Star Turbozord * Wind Chaser Turbozord - RESCUE ZORDS: * Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord * Siren Blaster Rescuezord * Thunder Loader Rescuezord * Star Racer Rescuezord * Wind Rescue Rescuezord Personajes principales durante la serie * T.J. Johnson - Red Turbo Ranger * Carlos Vallerte - Green Turbo Ranger * Justin Stewart - Blue Turbo Ranger * Ashley Hammond - Yellow Turbo Ranger * Cassie Chan - Pink Turbo Ranger * Divatox * Zordon * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Tommy Oliver - Red Turbo Ranger * Adam Park - Green Turbo Ranger * Tanya Sloan - Yellow Turbo Ranger * Katherine Hillard - Pink Turbo Ranger * Alpha 5 * Phantom Ranger * Blue Senturion * Elgar * Piranhatrons * Maligore * Mama D Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # Shift Into Turbo, Part I # Shift Into Turbo, Part II # Shift Into Turbo, Part III # Shadow Rangers # Transmission Impossible # Rally Ranger # Built for Speed # Bicycle Built for the Blues # The Whole Lie # Glyph Hanger # Weight and See # Alarmed and Dangerous # The Millennium Message # A Drive to Win # Cars Attacks # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II # Passing the Torch, Part I # Passing the Torch, Part II # Stitch Witchery # The Wheel of Fate # Trouble by the Slice # The Phantom Phenomenon # Vanishing Act # When Time Freezes Over # The Darkest Day # One Last Hope # The Fall of the Phantom # Clash of the Megazords # The Robot Ranger # Beware the Third Wish # The Gardener of Evil # Fire in Your Tank # The Turn of the Wretched Wrench # Spirit of the Woods # The Song of Confusion # The Accident # Cassie's Best Friend # The Curve Ball # Carlos and the Count # Little Strong Man # The Rival Rangers # Parts and Parcel # Chase into Space, Part I # Chase into Space, Part II